


[F]inal Rites: Data Recovery

by NightError_145



Series: [R]ebirth [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightError_145/pseuds/NightError_145
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on [F]inal Rites, most of these will be based on events referenced within the work. Expect backstories for many of the characters to show up here.WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR BOTH NIER: AUTOMATA AND [F]INAL RITES (fanwork)





	1. Data Recovery 001

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chapter 11 of [F]inal Rites

_Data Record 001_

_August 9, 7641_

   The machine looked to their left; a row of small stubbies were interspersed with medium bipeds, another of their model placed several units over. The situation on their right was much the same. 

    All of them were waiting for the goliath tanks to be dropped off by the flyers to head the assault towards a supposed android stronghold. The androids had anticipated their assault beforehand, and the area which needed to be traversed was covered in a thick layer of acidic gas, designed to slowly fry machine circuits. Flyers couldn’t be used since the artillery from the androids was practically impenetrable, so the only option left was to try and make their way through the dangerous ditch below.

     The second the first of the goliath tanks landed, the order to begin the assault crossed all the machines’ minds at once. Adopting transport configuration, the old machine began to trundle down the slope into the deadly gas. 

       Within a matter of minutes, the smoke began to affect the most heavily damaged of the small stubbies, their movements slowing before they fell over. It was of little concern to the dreaded machine, as they continued onwards, keeping in close proximity to the goliath tanks in front of them.

       That was when the first androids hit, a gunshot sounded somewhere in front, hitting one of the medium bipeds square in the head. This was quickly followed by another set of shots aiming at all the smaller units. The intent was obvious, to create openings in the metal plating so the machines' circuits would try quicker from the smoke. 

       A large explosion indicated the destruction of one of the goliath tanks. The one in front of the ancient machine was now engaging androids directly. A new order came through: charge the enemy as fast as possible. The treads on the machine began to roar to life, kicking up plumes in the dirt. They raced around the tank, their only focus now was to reach the other side of the embankment. To either side, other units of their kind charged—100 in total. Many of the androids which appeared in their way quickly jumped to the side in attempt to prevent being run over, a handful were unlucky enough to be gunned down the minute they did. 

       As they approached the halfway point of the embankment, the fire from the androids intensified, knocking out the treads on some of the other machines, before moving in to finish them off. The ancient machine at the centre didn’t break focus, and continued to charge, the bombardment increasing as it moved closer. 

    By three-quarter mark, the centre machine was the only one of its kind remaining, the others being taken out by gunfire, or by heavy bombardment. The machine continued its suicidal charge towards the other side, unfazed as the bombs blew up around them—until one hit it’s mark. 

     The bomb landed right underneath them, causing the leg closest to it to fragment instantly, the machine was sent flying, crashing down into the gunpowder-caked soil roughly 6 metres away. It’s lower legs broke; one breaking in two, the other falling victim to the smoke as it’s circuitry was exposed. The machine was now at the mercy of the androids

…...

     For over two hours, the machine waited. For a killing blow, for their circuits to succumb to the gas, for another machine to run them over. Instead, all that came was something completely different: a thought. An idea. A wish. 

       The machine suddenly wanted to see the other side of the embankment, not it try and take the ground from the androids, but to see something beautiful, to see something alive.   
“Get…..Out……”the machine strained it’s one, still functional leg, and began an arduous journey towards the now visible ledge, the smoke having dissipated around an hour prior. 

      Their fate however, was sealed. They would never get to see the beautiful things they dreamed of. The old machine ended up dying just short of the tip of the embankment, causing another fossil to be reborn again in the process.

_Record End…_


	2. Data Record 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of many plot-related records.

 

**ALERT: DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED; THE FOLLOWING RECORD CONTAINS INCOMPLETE DATA**

September 18, 11942

_//IFSU137X, initiating report transmission..._

_//Communication error detected, switching data transmission to this unit's internal storage._

_//Beginning weekly report #65. As per protocol, new issues/areas of interest will be listed first._

_//Unit 1-37X’s mental stability has recently reached an acceptable state, though this unit is unsure as to whether or not this stability will continue; as such, this unit will place maximum priority on monitoring unit 1-37X’s mental state._

_//IFRP armour recently proven effective at deflecting low-energy projectiles from machines. Unit 1-37X also appears to have been capable of dispatching said machine, indicating$ &@&&@,@?-(*’@**((@₩¥¥££$&&&&£@££¥¥×&€^^^=^&÷€÷€88×£×£*×£×£×£×£×£#^^monitoring will continue. _

_//Data in unit 1-37#£££×*×^:×:×%@^_@_indicates_that unit 1-37X has adopted the name: “Autumn". Cause for this choice likely due to analysis of old human records. Other possible motives unknown._

_//To follow up an issue first brought up in report #38, 1-37X continues to avoid combat with machine lifeforms. Intention of said action is unknown, but this unit believes it is unlikely to be related to+!!!@@#?*@)×₩* &&&&÷××._

_//To follow up an issue first brought up in report #2, 1-37X appears to be completely unaware of the existence of the Rebirth facility; this is indicative of a successful memory deletion on Dec 21st, 11941. No trace data has been detected in &@*@&@@!!&^^^**()._

_//To follow up an issue first brought up in report #1, communication with other deployed units appears impossible. High probability of death for all other units, with several possible causes being destruction by machine lifeforms, hardware malfunctions, loss of IFRP armour, damage from elements, suicide, or destruction by &÷€€@%÷/#_€$#_

_//End report #65._

_Data Record: End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back from the dead (sort of).
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter but hopefully you can forgive me on that front, I'm currently busy working on the next chapter of Small(ish) World, and after that I'm probably going to scrap what I have written so far for the next chapter of [F]inal Rites.

**Author's Note:**

> [F]inal Rites is currently on temporary hiatus until I can finish up work on the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!


End file.
